Rauða
by Cyrielle13
Summary: L'eau est le sang qui a jaillit du corps d'Ymir, lorsqu'Odin et ses frères l'ont tué. Le sang est la sueur de la bataille. Le sang est ce que se sont échangé Odin et Loki, il y a de cela très longtemps. Une première fois pour être des frères, une seconde fois quand Loki s'est libéré de Vartari. PWP Loki/Odin.


**Titre :** Rauða.  
 **Rating :** M.  
 **Pairing :** Loki/Odin.  
 **Warning :** PWP. Beaucoup de sang et de violence.  
 **Summary :** L'eau est le sang qui a jaillit du corps d'Ymir, lorsqu'Odin et ses frères l'ont tué. Le sang est la sueur de la bataille. Le sang est ce que se sont échangé Odin et Loki, il y a de cela très longtemps. Une première fois pour être des frères, une seconde fois quand Loki s'est libéré de Vartari. PWP Loki/Odin.  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à la mythologie nordique. Le cover est à LadyNorthstar. Le reste m'appartient.  
 **Personnage/s :** Loki || Odin.  
 **M/A** : Bonjour, bonsoir ! Vous allez bien ? Moi, oui, ça va...  
... OK, début de merde. Mais j'ai tellement honte d'avoir écrit ce texte ! Et j'ai tout autant honte de le publier. Sauf que j'ai pas pû résister ! Ni à l'inspiration, ni à l'envie de publier.  
Si je ne suis pas déclarer folle après ça, je serais surprise. Sincèrement.  
Évidemment, mon inspiration vient de ce qui sert de cover à cette fiction (et d'une compil' de musique nordique et viking de Derek & Brandon Fiechter). Je préviens également que je mêles les graphies anglicisées et d'origine. Óðinn devient Odin, mais Ásgard ne devient pas Asgard, par exemple.  
J'espères que ce texte vous plaira quand même et bonne lecture !  
P.-S : Comme souvent, j'ai une play-list. Comme souvent, elle n'a absolument _**aucun**_ rapport avec ce texte. J'suis vraiment bizarre...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Believer_ , Imagine Dragons.  
 _Something Just Like This_ , The Chainsmokers & Coldplay.  
 _Song of Durin (Complete Edition)_ , Clamavi De Profundis.  
 _Senbonzakura - cover_ , Lindsey Stirling.  
 _Galway Girl_ , Ed Sheeran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rau** **ð** **a** [1]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le sang coule à flot.

Odin observe la scène sans broncher. Il regarde avec froideur et distance Loki tenter de retirer sans délicatesse les liens qui lui cousent la bouche.

Le fils de Laufey est assis à même le sol de sa chambre, à Valaskjáfl* ; il est si concentré sur sa douleur et sa tâche qu'il n'a pas remarqué la présence du dieu de la guerre.

Il griffe, il tire, il fait tout pour enlever Vartari* de ses lèvres. Il n'y a rien de rationnel dans ce geste, tout y est presque désespéré. Plus il essaie, plus le cuir fend la chair ; plus la chair se fends, plus le sang coule. Le liquide de vie tombe d'abords par vagues sur le menton puis la gorge de Loki, puis par gouttes quand une autre blessure s'ouvre un peu plus loin sur la lèvre.

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps aux vêtements de l'Ase malin pour être couverts de sang. À peine quelques secondes. Mais la douleur n'arrête pas Loki ; il continue à tirer, à griffer, à s'énerver contre Vartari. Odin ne bouge pas ; son oeil unique fixe la scène avec dignité, et pourtant il ne la lâche pas du regard.

Puis, enfin, le dernier fil cède, libérant pour de bon la bouche désormais en sang de Loptr*. Ce qui reste du lien de Brokk tombe sur les genoux du rouquin. Ses lèvres sont déchiquetées, fendues, dégoulinantes de sang comme les babines d'un loup après avoir dévoré sa proie. Tout le bas de son visage – son visage beau mais encore sauvage, dur comme celui des frères de son père[2] – est tâché de rouge bavant.

Lorsque les restes de Vartari s'échouent sur le sol, Odin se met enfin à bouger. D'un pas souple, le fils de Bor s'avance vers Loki, qui ne l'a toujours pas remarqué, trop concentré à se retenir de se mordre la bouche à cause de la douleur qui la brûle.

Le dieu de la Discorde ne se rends compte de sa présence que lorsque le Père de Toutes Choses s'agenouille dans son dos. À peine a-t-il tourné la tête pour savoir qui il est là que le borgne lui saisit violemment la nuque, le tire vers lui et plaque ses lèvres intactes sur celles mutilées du Jötunn.

La soudaine pression fait jaillir encore plus de sang ; Loki gémit, autant de douleur que de surprise – et peut-être de plaisir. Le liquide écarlate coule entre leurs bouches, tâchant tant la mâchoire de Loptr que celle d'Odin. La main du goði[3] glisse, passant de la nuque à la gorge ; elle aussi se couvre de sang, sans que ça n'arrête les Æsir. Le bras gauche du rouquin se tord, passant ses doigts ensanglantés dans la chevelure grise du seigneur d'Ásgard, colorant de rouge les cheveux hypocritement courts[4].

Loki se laisse faire. Il a trop mal pour résister ; mieux vaut encourager le Troisième* que de s'échapper. Ses yeux verts se sont fermés, ses doigts se crispent et ses paupières tremblent à chaque fois que l'Ase mords sauvagement l'une de ses lèvres, ouvrant à chaque fois encore plus les plaies toujours à vif et sanguinolantes. Quelques fois, une paresseuse langue aussi chaude que du venin passe sur les lippes entaillées, recollant involontairement les rebords d'une des morsures ; à chaque fois, les ongles aigus du Marcheur de Ciel* griffent le crâne d'Odin, tant la brusque et douloureuse chaleur ronge les nerfs irrités et sensibles des lèvres.

Sans avertissement, un pouce épais se pose brusquement sur le menton de Loptr, et d'une violente pression l'oblige à ouvrir grand la bouche, étirant les déchirures et le faisant gémir de douleur. Gémissement qui s'alourdit quand cette même langue corrosive se glisse dans la cavité buccale, incendiant toujours plus les lèvres blessées ; l'organe brûlant vient s'enrouler sur sa consoeur figée de douleur, pour l'obliger à la combattre, à la repousser.

Au sang se mêle maintenant de la salive, et aux gémissements ambigus s'ajoute des sons plus indécents, produits indifféremment par les deux Æsir.

La prise d'Odin sur la gorge toujours sanglante du Forgeur de Mensonges se relâche peu à peu ; son autre bras, resté jusque là bien tranquille, s'active enfin, se glissant comme un serpent sur la taille du dieu, effleurant et griffant sans douleur la hanche aigue à sa portée. La main passe sous la tunique puis la chemise, remontant le long du ventre contracté par la force ; à mesure que les doigts grimpent vers le torse, le coude gaîné de cuir du borgne frotte contre les côtes qu'il rencontre.

Mais soudain, tout bascule ; à la seconde où la main couverte de sang du goði ne retient plus le cou frémissant de Loki, celui-ci se rebelle enfin, et d'un unique coup de reins, renverse l'Ase au manteau bleu[5], le plaquant au sol avec toute l'agressivité qui puisse exister et s'installant avec arrogance sur ses cuisses dures comme le fer.

Odin ne bronche pas. Il fixe le Changeur de formes sans s'émouvoir, sans chercher à s'échapper. Le fils de Laufey s'énerve, ses lèvres gonflées par le sang et le baiser violent se tordent en une grimace de pure rage ; ses poings sanglants se serrent sur le ventre du Très-Haut*, tremblants de colère refoulée avec hargne.

Puis, avec tout l'impulsivité qui le caractérise, il se penche et, vif comme un serpent, s'attaque à son tour aux lèvres rougies par son sang d'Odin. Ses dents mordent avec fureur les chairs, qui ne résistent pas au brutal assaut et libérent à leur tour une sève d'un écarlate cruel ; ses doigts englués de sang sec se sont déplacés et sont maintenant sur le sol, à hauteur des épaules du dieu, l'aidant à supporter son propre poids.

Le Père de Toutes Choses ne reste cependant pas passif ; sans la moindre hésitation, il va enfouir une main dans les longues mèches rousses de Loki, les serrant, les tirant et jouant avec, l'encourageant sans dire un mot à poursuivre son attaque. Attaque auquel il réponds également avec autant de violence que lui. Son autre main participe également à cette guerre, en retournant agacer la tunique de l'Ase, sous laquelle elle se glisse pour pincer les vertèbres les plus basses.

La pincée irrite Loptr, qui va aussitôt enchaîné avec un sauvage roulement de reins, écrasant impitoyablement le bassin du seigneur de Hlidskjálf, qui en unique réponse au coup va grogner et se cambrer avec douleur. Un sourire malsain naît sur le visage dur du dieu de la Discorde, qui va enfin lâcher la bouche en sang d'Odin et se redresser, le surplombant de tout son orgueil.

Sa langue d'un rose humide et brillant va alors passer avec lenteur sur sa lèvre inférieure, la nettoyant et récoltant au passage tout le liquide pourpre qui s'y trouve, insensible à la brûlure que le geste provoque dans sa chair. Le souffle court, Loki fixe sans honte le goði, qui ne tente pas d'échapper aux iris verts que les pupilles, noires comme la peau de certaines géantes, éclipsent de plus en plus. Les deux hommes se dévisagent, aussi patients qu'impatients. Ils attendent avec rage le premier geste, celui qui décidera qui sera la jument et qui sera l'étalon[6].

Peu leur importe qui le sera : ils sont après tout aussi _argr_ [7] l'un que l'autre.

Enfin, après plusieurs secondes de tension insoutenable, tout est de nouveau renversé ; à son tour, d'un coup de hanche, Odin fait basculer son vieil ami. Il lui écarte durement les cuisses, saisit à deux mains le tissu qui les couvre et, toujours dans la plus pure agressivité, le déchire ; dès que l'intimité du Forgeur de Mensonges lui est dévoilée, les mains de l'Ase borgne s'abaissent à sa propre ceinture, la détache et ouvre son pantalon, libérant sa propre virilité raidie par leurs brutaux et sanglants jeux qui dure depuis trop longtemps déjà. Puis, en un seul et puissant mouvement, il s'enfonce en Loki, qui aussitôt se cambre et grogne – comme un animal, comme une bête.

Rien n'est doux, tout n'est que violence et sang ; les doigts tendus du Très-Haut se sont agrippés et enfoncés aux hanches tremblantes de Loptr, qu'il a fait asseoir sur ses cuisses et sur lesquelles il le fait durement sauter. L'Ase aux lèvres mutilées en a profité pour enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille et s'accrocher à ses épaules ; de sa bouche où ne sort d'habitude que des mensonges, des calomnies et des demies-vérités jaillit désormais des gémissements, des grognements et des halètements. Du plaisir et de la douleur se mêlent dans sa voix, du sang plus chaud que jamais s'écoule d'entre ses jambes douloureusement étirées pour goutter au sol et sur les genoux du Haut* ; tout fait mal, tout est bon...

Il lui ordonne d'y aller plus loin, plus fort, mais le borgne ne l'écoute pas, ou alors à moitié, selon ses envies. L'étreinte reste brutale, primaire et violente ; ils halètent tous les deux, leurs fronts en sueur sont collés à celui de l'autre, leurs bouches blessées se frôlent dans une parodie de douceur, leurs mains griffent ce qui est à leur portée – le crâne d'Odin, les reins de Loki, la nuque d'Odin, les cuisses de Loki... –, leurs ventres bouillent, leurs gorges se brisent à force de retenir les cris qu'elles veulent lâcher.

Au bout d'un temps, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, le contrôle de l'un passe à l'autre ; ce n'est plus le fils de Bor qui culbute rudement Loptr, mais bien Loptr qui chevauche furieusement le dieu des pendus*, enfonçant plus profondément le sexe dans ses entrailles. Les mains et la bouche de l'Ase ne restent pourtant pas inactives, allant plutôt explorer le corps brûlant et tendu du Changeur de formes ; comme des araignées sur leurs toiles, les doigts couverts de sang séché se glissent sous les hauts de lin et de coton, éraflent sans vergogne de leurs ongles la peau sous eux, remontant et descendant au gré de leurs envies, sans qu'il ne tente de les contrôler. Ses dents, elles, mordent la gorge de Loki, parfois à la manière d'un baiser, parfois comme un loup déchiquetant sa proie.

Ceux du Jötunn s'agitent également, mais d'une bien différente façon ; ils s'agrippent aux vêtements d'Odin, les serrent et les étirent, se servant d'eux afin de pouvoir mieux s'empaler sur la verge dure qui lui laboure les reins. Quant à ses lèvres, qui commencent à peine à s'assécher, elles ne se retiennent plus ; elles lâchent, dans des gémissements et des halètements de moins en moins contrôlés, toutes les vulgarités qui viennent à l'esprit fiévreux du Marcheur de Ciel, qui ne cherche plus que la délivérance, tant il a mal, tant son aine est raide et dure.

Mais même avec les pommes d'Idunn, le rouquin n'a pas l'endurance des Æsir ; peu à peu, le rythme de ses chevauchements s'affaiblit, perds de sa frénétie, devenant de plus en lent et profond. Irrité par le lent changement d'allure, le Père de Toutes Choses gronde de rage ; et, sans avertissement, il saisit le fessier du dieu fripon à deux mains, le faisant hoqueter de surprise.

Loki réalise à peine ce qui se passe qu'un violent coup de rein, plus puissant, plus brutal et plus perçant que tous les autres, lui défonce complètement le bassin, le faisant pour la première fois crier le nom de son amant, qui encouragé par le hurlement se dépêche de recommencer, sans jamais lâcher le cul ferme du Forgeur de Mensonges, qui saigne plus que jamais.

Il se cambre, détruit par la chaleur qui brûle son arrière-train, qui éclipse toute pensée rationnelle de son esprit, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une seule chose ; l'envie de jouir, d'être rempli jusqu'à en déborder. Ses mains tremblantes de douloureux plaisir s'accrochent à la tunique d'Odin, qui souffle comme un boeuf sans pour autant desserrer les dents, son unique oeil rendu totalement noir. Leurs corps entiers sont tendus, leurs bouches rouges de sang sec se frottent l'une contre l'autre, se cajolant presque avec douceur en attendant le plaisir ultime...

Et soudain, dans un même mouvement pourtant incontrôlé, les lèvres mutilées de Loptr se plaquent contre celles toutes aussi entaillées du seigneur d'Ásgard, rouvrant toutes les blessures causées par leurs dents ou par Vartari ; le sang recommence à couler, humidifiant sans honte leurs gorges, alors qu'un violent spasme saisit leurs ventres. Les derniers maillons de leur affaibli contrôle leur échappe alors, et ils se libérent tous deux, l'un dans l'autre et l'autre sur l'un.

Leurs cris de jouissance sont étouffés par leur sanglant baiser, où les canines continuent de mordre sans tempérance la chair charnue et à vif, où les langues se battent pour savoir qui domine. Les mains de nouveau dégoulinantes de Loptr sont posées à la base du cou d'Odin, qui enlace, comme s'il voulait la briser, la taille de l'Ase malin. De longues secondes s'écoulent, alors que leurs coeurs retrouvent peu à peu un semblant de rythme posé ; puis, enfin, ils stoppent tout, le souffle cependant toujours erratique.

Ils se fixent, sans rien dire, la bouche toujours sanglante et haletant, un filet de salive écarlate au bord de la lèvre. Une courte éternité s'écoule, avant que les doigts rougis de Loki ne se relèvent et, tremblants, s'imposent sur la gorge frémissante du Très-Haut.

Il approche alors son visage épuisé et langoureux d'une des oreilles du dieu, et lui murmure, d'une voix aussi chaude que menaçante et rauque ;

« – Je te tuerais... »

Odin n'a même pas la force de ricaner ; à la place, il se contente d'agripper les longs cheveux roux de son frère de sang et de rapprocher encore leurs visages, pour lui répliquer, tout aussi las et séducteur ;

« – Peut-être... »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lexique mythologique**  
 *** Valaskjálf :** Halle d'Odin.  
 *** Vartari :** Nom du lien du cuir qui a servi à coudre les lèvres de Loki.  
 *** Loptr :** Autre nom de Loki.  
 *** Le Troisième / le Très-Haut / le Haut / le dieu des pendus :** Kenningar [sin. kenning ; figure de style propre à la poésie scandinave qui consiste à remplacer le nom par une périphrase à valeur métaphorique] d'Odin, dans la _Gylfaginning_ de Snorri Sturluson.  
 *** Marcheur de Ciel :** Kenning de Loki, qui lui vient du fait qu'il possède des chaussures lui permettant de marcher aussi bien dans l'air que sur la mer.  
 *** Hlidskjálf :** Lieu ou haut-siège à partir duquel Odin peut tout voir dans les neuf mondes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Signifie « sang » en vieux-norrois. J'ai préféré ce mot à _bló_ _ð_ parce qu'il est masculin, contrairement à _bló_ _ð_ qui est neutre.  
[2] Si on sait que Fárbauti (le père de Loki) est un géant, la nature de Laufey (la mère de Loki), elle, reste mystérieuse, car bien qu'elle soit généralement considérée elle aussi comme une géante, elle est mentionnée dans une _thula_ (liste) de déesses.  
[3] Un goði [pl. goðar] est un chef de clan dans l'Islande médiévale, doté de prérogatives juridiques et religieuses. Chefs politiques et religieux, ils n'ont cependant qu'un faible pouvoir exécutif et ne gouvernenent pas d'unité territoriale, n'ayant qu'un simple pouvoir de police et de règlement de conflits [Wikipédia].  
[4] Dans la société viking, les cheveux courts étaient réservés aux esclaves [Idavoll].  
[5] Dans l'iconographie classique, Odin est représenté portant un manteau bleu.  
[6] La jument était, chez les Vikings, le symbole de l'homosexualité passive et l'incarnation d'une personne violée [Wikipédia].  
[7] _Argr_ (adjectif) et _ergi_ (nom) sont deux termes insultants en vieux-norrois utilisés pour mettre en exergue une attitude efféminé ou d'autres comportements lâches ou non virils. _Argr_ signifie « non-masculin », _ergi_ « non-masculinité ».

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **M/A :** Ç'a y est, je peux aller me faire enfermer à Pinel. Pourquoi j'ai écrit ça ? Pourquoi j'ai mis deux jours entiers à l'écrire ? Et surtout, comment c'est passé de « baiser sanglant » à « PWP presque hardcore et sanglant » ? Problablement de la même façon que ma grand-mère a vu le film _Jésus de Nazareth_ dans le premier _Thor_...  
Et je suis sérieuse. J'étais là quand elle l'a vu et quand elle l'a dit. Je cherche encore le rapport entre les deux.  
J'espères donc que ça vous quand même plû, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et à la prochaine !  
... N'empêche, putain que je suis folle...


End file.
